


Love Of My Life

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Harlee Crap [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, idk where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Rami felt a groan rise in his throat when he suddenly felt Joe shuffling, trying to haul himself to his feet, the early onset tipsiness making the action no small feat, especially with a clingy American-Egyptian hanging off his arm. “Joe, what the hell? Come back to me, I was about to fall asleep” he whined, taking a long sip of his wine and reaching an arm around, still groaning and moaning, demanding his man return to him.“Stop whining you grumpy old man” Joe huffed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and nearly dropping it six times before he finally placed it on the coffee table, tapping at the screen a moment before the space was filled with a quiet, old sounding song. Rami frowned at the phone, confused a moment, before he saw Joe put his glass down and reach for the brunet’s hand.Oh.akamazlek gets drunk and dances in the early afternoon





	Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts), [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, so, instead of the usual Harlee programming, i thought i'd give some more spotlight to the other amazing couple that doesn't get nearly as much attention as it should. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to try something like this, but i hope you enjoy some cute mazlek shit nonetheless
> 
> my wives, this one is for you
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

((this is set a few years prior to the 'Harlee crap au' fic))

 

“Alright, she’s out, should be for the rest of the afternoon” Rami announced, trudging into the loungeroom, eyes falling upon Joe, who looked just about as exhausted as the older male felt. Today had been rough, Mazie hadn’t had a very good sleep last night and she’d been putting them through the ringer all day. The poor kid was tired out of her mind and it seemed every moment since then she’d been either throwing a tantrum or about to throw one and considering that they’d had to take her with them on their errands, it had only made the day even more painful.

But finally, Rami had been able to get her to bed, after some warm milk and a bedtime story and a half, the four-year-old had finally called it quits and hit the hay. The brunet had almost cried when he’d noticed she was asleep, it meant he could finally lay back and relax.

‘Relax’ as in Joe brought out some fancy wine for them both to celebrate with, it was only late afternoon but after their eventful day, they couldn’t care less.

Rami sighed as he collapsed on the couch, resting against his partner’s chest, gratefully taking the glass handed to him, he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him tipsy (an unfortunate effect of parenthood and lack of sleep) but he’d honestly take it without complaint at this point. They sat there in silence for a moment, sipping their wine and relishing the quiet of the house, before Joe sighed, “you’re an amazing dad, Rami, I dunno how you do it, honestly.”

The older man frowned, tipping his head up to meet Joe’s gaze, “what do you mean? Joe, Mazie loves you, you’re so fun, you’re as talented at this as I thought you’d be when we decided to become dads” he mumbled, carefully shifting so he could press a kiss to the red-heads stubbly cheek, Joe making an appreciative hum in his throat before wrapping an arm around Rami’s shoulders, tugging him close.

They downed their first glass fairly quickly, enjoying being close to one another without any distractions for the first time in a fair while. Rami swore he could’ve fallen asleep for three days there tucked against Joe’s side, a sensation that only grew stronger once he started on his second glass. God, he loved this man so much.

Rami felt a groan rise in his throat when he suddenly felt Joe shuffling, trying to haul himself to his feet, the early onset tipsiness making the action no small feat, especially with a clingy American-Egyptian hanging off his arm. “Joe, what the hell? Come back to me, I was about to fall asleep” he whined, taking a long sip of his wine and reaching an arm around, still groaning and moaning, demanding his man return to him.

“Stop whining you grumpy old man” Joe huffed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and nearly dropping it six times before he finally placed it on the coffee table, tapping at the screen a moment before the space was filled with a quiet, old sounding song. Rami frowned at the phone, confused a moment, before he saw Joe put his glass down and reach for the brunet’s hand. _Oh._

Downing the rest of his glass, he stumbles to his feet, and for a moment the room is spinning, and Rami feels like he’s about to topple over, but then he’s pulled against Joe and the ground under his feet stops swaying. He can hear the music playing faintly in the background, but with his head pressed to Joe’s chest, all he can hear is the even thump of his heart, and he lets himself get lost in the measured beats as they sway to the rhythm of the music.

Rami’s arms wrap around Joe’s waist, fingers hooking together over his lower back, pulling them even closer together. He can feel the red-heads hands against his shoulder blades, thumbs running over the sharp jut of bone in long, comforting strokes, Rami suppresses the urge to giggle as he feels stubble brush his neck, sending tingles down his spine. He needed this, with so much time spent nowadays running after Mazie, or running off to meetings, to just be able to mess around in the loungeroom, swaying tipsily to some cheesy old-timey music felt like a sort of heaven on earth. Rami bit his lip, this was perfect- well, almost perfect.

The brunet pulled back, meeting Joe’s gaze as they ‘danced’ a shy, tired curl to his mouth, and then there was a hand against his face, their lips soon pressing together in a messy but sweet kiss. Though, it soon turned into more laughing than kissing when Joe managed to trip over his own feet on a spin, both of them laughing into each other’s shoulders, legs stumbling dangerously as they tried to find balance they never had in the first place.

Rami clutches at Joe’s elbows like a lifeline, pitched giggles still falling uncontrollably from his lips as he stumbles around, trying to continue kissing Joe but failing for the most part, succeeding in no more than a few poorly-aimed pecks. Joe has a firm grip on the back of his neck, the other hand reached out just in case they nearly run into something, “fuck, Rami you’re gonna get us killed, that wine really destroyed you” he chuckled, pushing them away from the couch as they take a harsh turn, knees wobbly and heads spinning.

“I’d die having the time of my life” Rami cackled, burying his face in Joe’s shoulder and taking dramatic steps all over the place, Joe practically squawking as he tries to keep them on the straight and narrow, digging his heels in as best he can with socks on tile. “Joe, we’re dads, we’re amazing dads, and I’m so tired and I get drunk off one glass of wine but we’re _dads_ , and our daughter is _gorgeous_ , we need to set her up with Gil and Ban’s son Harlem” Rami slurred, his voice surreal and incredulous as he spoke, pressing a flurry of kisses to Joe’s cheeks and neck, the red-head laughing like a maniac as he tries to juggle his inebriated husband and his own tipsiness.

“ _Harley_ is barely a year old, we’re not setting anyone up besides you and our mattress, alright?” Joe chuckled, patting Rami on the back and started to slip along the tiles in the direction of their bedroom, the older man grumbling about Joe being no fun, but putting up little to no fight as he clings to his partner, getting practically dragged the whole way. “Alright, this is very strange, when was the last time _I_ was the one looking after _you_? Was it our wedding?” Joe asked, trying to lower Rami slowly into bed, but instead losing his balance and leaving the two collapsing into a pile onto the mattress.

“Ow, terrible execution, Joe” Rami groaned, wriggling out from under the red-head, waiting until he was comfortably settled before he answer with a hum, his eyes already closed, “and no, definitely not, at our wedding, Allen doubted our ‘endless champagne fountain’ and so to prove that it was endless, you two barely stopped drinking from it the whole afternoon, you even managed to get Gwil to 9 drinks, it took three men to move him into the guest room.”

“Did we find the bottom though?”

“No, it was endless, of course you didn’t,” Rami sighed, blindly reaching for Joe until the red-head wriggled up to lay next to him, lacing their fingers together, Joe huffing and tucking himself into the brunet’s side. “That was fun, Joe, it was really fun, thank you, you’re the best husband I could ask for when you’re not trying to empty an endless champagne fountain.”

“Okay, to be fair, it wasn’t _endless_ , nothing is endless, if you and Ben had helped…” Joe trailed off, for Rami was now well and truly asleep, and Joe wasn’t far off, his brain happy to shut off with the knowledge that the two most important people to him were now getting a well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
